undertale_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
Genocide
Genocide Bosses: * Undyne The Undying * Mettaton NEO * Sans The genocide route is the worst ending in undertale, it involves not only everyone dying but also the only route where you meet Chara in person. Not only that but after a genocide route you can never truly beat a True Pacifist route again as the main casts faces are crossed of and Frisk is replaced with Chara and when you are in your new bedroom at the end Chara appears instead of Frisk. Overall the genocide route is definitely the worst route in Undertale, unless you hate happiness. Most bosses are one-shot in the genocide route with the exception of Undyne The Undying. The genocide route also has some of the saddest deaths in the game including; * Toriel a character who on a neutral route still loves you even after you kill her finally gives up on you in the genocide route * Papyrus still believing in you even if he is now just a head because of the player * Undyne even with the power of the Undying form still can't beat you. * Mettaton tries to attack the player with his NEO form even though he knows he will die so he wanted to die beautifully. * Sans - by the time you actually beat Sans part of you is happy, which shows how evil you have to be to even get to Sans. Also Sans won't even fight you in any other play through of the game. Genocide Quotes: * "Y... you... really hate me that much? Now I see who I was protecting by keeping you here. Not you... But them!" - Toriel, Genocide Route * "You're not really human, are you? No. You're empty inside. Just like me. In fact... You're Chara right? We're still inseparable, after all these years... Listen. I have a plan to become all powerful. Even more powerful than you and your stolen soul. Let's destroy everything in this wretched world. Everyone, everything in these worthless memories... Let's turn 'em all to dust." - Flowey * "well, i'll be straight- forward with you. my brother'd really like to see a human... so, y'know, it'd really help me out... if you kept pretending to be one." - Sans * "Yo, everyone ran away and hid somewhere. Man, adults can be so dumb sometimes, haha... Don't they know we've got Undyne to protect us!?" - Monster Kid * "ST... STILL! I BELIEVE IN YOU! YOU CAN DO A LITTLE BETTER! EVEN IF YOU DON'T THINK SO!" - Papyrus * "And even if they gave us money, I heard..." - Muffet * "I wouldn't buy your chitzy garbage at knifepoint." - Gerson * "Interesting. You want to go back. You want to go back to the world you destroyed. It was you who pushed everything to its edge. It was you who led the world to its destruction. But you cannot accept it. You think you are above consequences." - Chara *"You're gonna have to try a little harder than THAT." -Undyne the Undying *"G...GUESS SHE SHOULD HAVE WORKED MORE ON THE DEFENCES"- Mettaton NEO *"its a beautiful day outside... birds are singing...flowers are blooming...on days like these kids like you....SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL"